CP - July, 2380
This page chronicles posts #6681-6800 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2380. *CP - June, 2380 *CP - August, 2380 Earth Plots First Week New Cadet-to-be, ZOE MARKLIIAN is preparing to attend her summer activity class when bad weather gets in the way. She braves it anyway and meets with PATRICK REESE he assumes bad attendance also has to do with his trial reputation. Waking up in the middle of the night, KAI CEVDAK-ROSS and LOROT ROSS realize she is having a miscarriage. Worried, Lorot takes her to the hospital, but it is too late and they lose the child. In Morocco, JAMES MUNROE is celebrating his 18th birthday party. He finds QUESTA MUNROE and mingles with her, thanking her for all the effort. Now with her memories back, she remembers much about her previous relationship with James and does her best to keep a distance. AVARIN INDUS (COLE HOFFMAN) is at the party when he has to leave after a communication from Damar comes in. He arrives to his home where he is attacked by mDAYIN LETHO. Filled with rage that gives him strength, mDayin is able to get the upper hand, injuring the Glinn’s eye and leaving him for dead. Now out of the dream state, VYLIN is recovering nicely in the San Francisco hospital. Just suffering from embarrassment, ANDRUS comes to put her at ease. They chat about the whole thing before he finally admits to her that he loves her. Taking the opportunity to make out, ANDRUS and VYLIN are caught by the woman’s parents who have come to see her from Betazed. They chat with Andrus, thinking he is a good match for his daughter and they’re later invited for dinner. Back in the Hoffman house, ASHTA SAREX has arrives when AVARIN doesn’t show up at the party again. Finding him near death, he is taken to a hospital where his status as a Cardassian is discovered before he slips into a coma. QWIN RITALL returns home to speak with his girlfriend RAZI SEN about some of his business decisions. He explains he quit his job at the engineering place and is going to take out of loan to start a strip club in LA with Amity. KATAL UNA sympathizes with ASHTA who is over in the Hoffman residence cleaning things up. Not wanting the girl to be alone, she offers some advice and a helping hand. TYREENA starts to get her business end of things in order and places a communication to VYLIN. They chat, though the experiences seem to have left a sour taste in her mouth, but she accepts a lunch invitation anyway. Second Week Called to San Francisco for a meeting, ASHTA SAREX meets with DENORIAN THAY. He is saddened to hear about her boyfriend, but hopes to cheer her up. He gives her news that she has been accepted into the Academy and is now a cadet. More than ecstatic Ashta assures him he won’t be let down. With this information, ASHTA goes to her assigned dorm and meets her other roommates, one being ZOE MARKLIIAN. She shows her around, despite being shocked on having a Cardassian in their dorm! A week after being put into the hospital, AVARIN INDUS (COLE HOFFMAN) wakes up. He is disoriented but greeted by ASHTA who tells him what’s been going on. Startled, he tries to leave, but security is cautious. Meeting for a lunch date, TYREENA BROOKE and VYLIN ANDICI share some time to get to know the real person. Tyreena is hesitant to open up to Vylin because of the sensitive nature of her people, but the ladies are able to have a civil conversation! Leaving the lunch date, TYREENA returns to her quarters where she is visited by KEEVAN. He wishes her well after the incident with the star, assuring her it had nothing to do with the Dominion. Getting closer with her, he asks for her to check into a cryogenic project led by Lt. Thay! QUESTA MUNROE prepares to leave to see Avarin when SHAWN MUNROE confronts her about the Glinn. They admit they keep things from each other and it comes out that Questa loves both Shawn and Damar and doesn’t know who to choose! JEREMY BROOKE has hopes of getting to know the real VYLIN and meets with her to set up a lunch date. She agrees for breakfast, not wishing to upset Andrus, and the pair chat about their experiences, as well as Tyreena’s involvement with Keevan. ASHTA is back at the hospital to visit with AVARIN who has now been Cardassianized. She likes to see him like that and confesses she cares deeply for him and that should he have to leave he should find someone to look after him. Up in orbit, mDAYIN LETHO is more than pleased with his deed against Avarin and celebrates with mJAMES MUNROE. However, his partner uses this as a better chance to get close to Questa and leaves to find her, to mDayin’s chagrin. Arriving to the hospital, QUESTA is there to see AVARIN. She is surprised to see that he is a Cardassian again and they chat about the situation. It’s then that CORAT decides to make himself known and reveals to Questa why he is on Earth. She is shocked to see him there and it brings up old feelings. She leaves, but bumps into mJAMES who takes this chance to be close with her again. He tries to convince her to come with him, but now with her memories back, Questa is resistant. Several minutes pass and the Cardassians comes out, creating a standoff between the four of them. Adding more into the mix, the jealously filled mDAYIN arrives and all hell breaks loose. Without weapons, Damar/Avarin are helpless and mDayin gets in several good shots to Questa before mJames and him beam away! Third Week Beaming back from the altercation at the hospital, mJAMES MUNROE and mDAYIN LETHO proceed to get into a person argument about Questa and what happened to her. mJames threatens to kill himself and mDayin apologies but maintains he was willing to do anything to keep his boyfriend. Back in the hospital, QUESTA MUNROE has been badly wounded and suffers a miscarriage. CORAT DAMAR offers what support he can as the medical staff fixes her and then SHAWN MUNROE arrives to see his wife. He is saddened by the events, yet even more shocked by how this has affected her. Questa asks him to leave the plane with her, but Shawn declines. AMITY LIU makes the time to contact RAYLON EVEK on Cardassia to inquire about the rape of a dancer. He assures her it won’t happen again and explains some things are more complicated than they seem. Ambassador KEEVAN is paid a visit by a Founder of the Dominion who demands an update on his progress with Tyreena. We see that their relationship is a farce and he has asked her to spy for him. The Founder also indicates the starting of a quiet coup by replacing key council members and paying others off. After the incident in the hospital, CORAT visits with AVARIN INDUS at his home to get back to business. Instead of the officer, he runs into ASHTA SAREX, using this time to embarrass them both by demoting the Glinn to a Kara and letting Avarin know the Legate was intimate with his girlfriend! AVARIN then seeks out QUESTA after ordered and manages to get to her despite her husbands wishes. They chat, and he expresses that he doesn’t mind being her guards and is there to help Mrs. Munroe when she needs it. Now AMITY is back on Earth she is able to visit BRYCE WREN who is still in a coma. However, when she falls asleep an odd link is established and the pair talk, Bryce expressing his regrets about Ally and his behaviour, while Amity gets a chance to talk about her relationship with Damar. In the evening, AVARIN returns home before he visits with ASHTA are her apartment. She apologizes and he offers some comfort before having to depart for bed. QUESTA makes her way to CORAT in his hotel to speak with him about being more involved in Cadassian affairs again. He reassures her she will be able, as well as getting her citizenship back. She is pleased and even accepts the offer to help him with the meetings on Earth. As tensions rise in the Munroe house, QUESTA and SHAWN get into another argument. This time everything comes out and both come to the heartbreaking realization that nothing was going to change. Hoping for the best and what was best for them and the kids, they make the decision to get a divorce and work out all the little details. In the morning, SHAWN goes to VYLIN ANDICI who he asks for legal advice. She prepares documents to give the Brazil house to Questa while Shawn starts his search for a smaller residence in Toronto. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE is busy working on the cryoproject when he is visits by TYREENA BROOKE. She explains she is interested in the find because the species may be related to Carsol and perhaps even a Leon who is able to shift their appearance. Adjusting to life on Earth, PATRICK REESE is keeping himself busy at HQ. There is unexpectedly runs into MIXIE BRIDGES who ends up getting trapped in a lift with him. They bicker before kind of working together to get out of the situation. Academy wise, ASHTA is starting to adjust to the dormitory she has been assigned. ZOE MARLIIAN tends to be more accepting, yet still weary, of Ashta. The girls chat and discover they’re in two classes together and Zoe convinces her to join the Starfleet marathon. KEEVAN and TYREENA meet up to dine and share information about her recent ‘favour.’ Unexpectedly, however, MIXIE sees them and watches heartbroken from a distance as it becomes clear Keevan and Tyreena are more than friends. With an urge to bond, RAZI SEN arrives to the Una’s with baby Baylee. KATAL UNA and the woman chat about babies, the males in their lives and making the right choices! QWIN RITALL is in Los Angeles looking for clubs and finds the perfect one. AMITY comes to see it, pleased that she has more money now from selling the Hebitian dagger. They choose to buy it making plans to start setting up shop! Fourth Week With the decision to divorce, QUESTA MUNROE faces the challenge of speaking with her children. She explained to LALI & KALILI MUNORE and MINIYA BERN that this was a decision between the parents and the children are not to blame! Later, QUESTA goes to a meeting with CORAT DAMAR in hopes of helping him in his cause with Cardassia. At the hotel, she opens up to him about the divorce and Damar offers to help in any way he can. AVARIN INDUS is getting ready to see the Legate off and decides to visit with ASHTA SAREX. There they bond for the first time as his true Cardassian self ;) and Ashta admits her love for the Kara. TYREENA BROOKE takes the leap and visits with KEEVAN on his Jem’Hadar vessel in hopes of getting to know him better. She inquires about his ability to love and for the first time, the Vorta is genuine with her. Preparing to leave Earth, DAMAR makes a late night visit with AMITY LIU at her home. There he confronts her about her admission of love and for the first time, Amity is able to say no to his advances. The next day, DAMAR has one last visit from QUESTA who brings Suni around for a first time meeting. Damar asks her to marry him and she agrees, making plans to come to Cardassia in October. Assigned a new mission in Intelligence, RAZI SEN has to inform QWIN RITALL that she is going to be gone for about a week. She tries to be reassuring that the baby will be looked after and everything will be fine. Cardassia Plots First Week Now in real time again, AMITY is preparing to leave Cardassia, but first wishes to find out more of the Hebitian myths. She seeks out ELI BEVOK, the Cardassian literature professor, who explains to her the story. We go into a flashback of sorts and see that King Yintar is struck down by his Chief guard Nophalar. Just before he passes, the goddess Oralius appears and promises him that he will have eternal life and that Nophalar and this kingdom will suffer the wrath of the under realm Gods. This myth, Dr. Bevok explains, was how the people explained the climate change millennia ago which shaped Cardassia today! Second Week Finally having left Cardassia, AMITY LIU, HAYDEN LIU and CORAT DAMAR are en route to Earth. He is there to conduct some Federation business and she is just going home. Unfortunately Damar gets the news of Glinn Indus and tells Amity some updates. Going the other direction, JAMES MUNROE is now en route to Cardassia on BENIO SAREX’s shuttle. Mistaking him for his mirror counter part however, Benio comes on strong to James, until he realizes the mix up! CYDJA BERN is adjusting to life back at the Bern house. She approaches ERON BERN and tells him about her new found interest in archaeology. He is surprised, but supportive and even makes the time to swim with her! Back at her normal school, CYDJA is waiting for the guards to show up when she runs into TALARA DEOR who was applying for a job at that school now she is unemployed. They chat and Cydja tells her about her interest in history and her adventures with the Hebitians, which Talara thinks is just a fantasy. In Luste, LYBREL DANAN is having a good time with one of the girls. RAYLON EVEK is about to stop it, but then realizes it is his Obsidian Order boss. Afterwards, he gets a mission to assassinate a teacher who has been poisoning the minds of Cardassian youth! Now on Cardassia, JAMES is settling in and decided to see CYDJA at the school. While catching up with her, he spoke with her new friend TALARA who was interested in the Terran’s presence on the planet. The NPC stripped named Tia makes a communication call to AMITY on Earth explaining what happened between her and Lybrel. Angered that Raylon would let his happen, the woman gives Tia a severance package and a promise for a job at the Cevdaks. Third Week Seeing each other for the first time since the proposal, KOHSII DARIN and DURAS VENIK get together and talk about wedding plans. They discuss everything from the date (beginning of Sept) to the honeymoon and living situations after the marriage. . Unexpectedly, KEHAL S’HARIEN finds himself in trouble when one of his own (Hexce) turns on him, kidnapping the Captain to bring back to Romulus and face an interrogation. CYDJA BERN is back at school and on her lunch break in the park. There she greets fHAYDEN LIU who is meditating in the park. They chat about strangers and general topics, Cydja remaining unaware that this is the future version of her half-brother Hayden. Despite everything, CYDJA still sneaks out of the house to visit with her boyfriend/lover DAYIN LETHO. She arrives to his new place and they become intimate, afterwards talking about each other, the audience being made aware of the fact that Dayin’s motives aren’t that good. ERON BERN makes some time in his schedule to check out JAMES MUNROE’s new apartment. They two chat/catch up and make plans to get into a running schedule. Afterwards, ERON contacts SHAWN on Earth to let him know James is safe. The Legate is shocked to find out what the Munroe’s are divorcing and settles some affairs regarding Miniya. Fourth Week Getting back into running and exercise, OZARA BERN joins ERON BERN on his morning runs. Unable to keep up, she waits for him and they have a chat about his mood. She suggests that they at last make sure Cydja is safe if they can’t stop her from being with boys. KOSHII DARIN goes to see DURAS VENIK at his place, but runs into his roommate Micus instead. Pulling a prank on his friend, Kohsii is prompted to walk in on Duras who was having some very personal time in the bathroom ;) Wishing to make nice, RAYLON EVEK visits DAYIN LETHO’s new place and makes a proposition to have a threesome with Cydja. Day is more than shocked, feeling like his buddy has changed, but they make up in a totally non-gay way ;) The next day, DAYIN finds his way to the school to pick up CYDJA when he sees her chatting with JAMES MUNROE. In a jealous rage, she is confronted before the Gor breaks it off with Cydja for her ties with the Terran. Returning home, CYDJA starts to bawl her eyes out when ERON comes home. She confesses everything and how mean Dayin was, while Bern does his very best to keep calm. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week New character ONYLSA VAL has arrived to the station. She is greeted by XCHL PAO who is more than delighted to meet an Elaysian. She walks with the assistance of a wheelchair, and Pao informs her that it has made special arrangements for her to be comfortable: an anti-gravity room! Second Week The Fenrir has docked at DS9 to prepare for their mission, as well as help out Colonel Kira with finding a Federation replacement for the station command. While there, CORBAN MADDIX gives VIDIAL TARLICA a personal tour of the station, forgetting to include RAJA TARLICA who takes this as another irritating habit of her parents. After the tour, CORBAN and VIDIAL christen her new quarters several times before they have a conversation about their lives. Both agree that sleeping around is something they do and not many understand, as well as the decision to have children. Later, CADENCE MADDIX is determined to meet this woman and speak with her. VIDIAL at first doesn’t know who she is, but explains that Madam Rouge can do anything (or anyone) she wants, which gets her put on Cadence’s ‘No List.’ Third Week On the station to cool off, CORBAN is in Quarks (but not drunk!) and taking the time to himself to calm down. CADENCE MADDIX arrives when she realizes there is something serious going on with her husband and takes the time to listen. Still on the station, DEKE is taking in the sights when he runs into ONYLSA VAL. She explains she wants to open a shop for her crystal sculptures from her planet Gemworld. With a desire to see the works, Deke goes to her quarters and has fun shopping in zero gravity! On his way back to the ship, DEKE comes across an already initiated argument between NARYANNA U’ZOTTI and JULIAN BASHIR. Things break up quickly though and Deke makes Naryanna feel better by surprising her with the crystal he bought as a gift for her office. Fourth Week Continuing her research on the station into JULIAN BASHIR, RAJA TARLICA is more than surprised when the doctor himself gives her some time to talk. They chat about eugenics with mixed species and then he asks her for dinner so they can get more into the sciencey chat! USS Fenrir Plots First Week En route to DS9, CORBAN MADDIX has just departed from the intoxicating Vidial when he realizes he is late for a meeting with MATTHEW HUNTER. The two gossip about Maddix and his marriage, as well as Naryanna and her love triangle. CADENCE MADDIX, in desperation to get a firm handle on men, seeks out DEKE FORSYTHE and asks his advice. She confesses to him some of her feelings, while he kisses-and-tells about his experiences with Naryanna! After this, DEKE is late for a meeting with HUNTER who is beginning to think of a conspiracy! After his shift, DEKE returns to his quarters and is visited by NARYANNA U’ZOTTI. They conversation leads to one thing and she shows a more kinky side which takes Deke by surprise while the couple gets intimate again ;) Nearing the station, CORBAN has hopes of romancing his wife CADENCE like she wanted. He gets her flowers and takes her to a romance holodeck program/dinner located in the first place they were ever intimate. During dinner, however, things turn into another direction where Maddix admits he tried to resigns but hadn’t been allowed. Both, somewhat discouraged by this conversation, opt to put it aside and are intimate for the first time in a month! Second Week Back on the Fenrir, CADENCE is more than furious at Vidial and her attitude. She takes it out on a punch bag and is intercepted by DEKE FORSYTHE who, once more, offers a listening ear. He gives her advice about what to do in her marriage, namely to try and work it out or make Maddix jealous. CADENCE takes this advice and goes back to her quarters. Taking a sedative and sitting in the shower, she goes from hopeless to determined and makes a promise that she will stick by her family and help Corban with his problems. When CORBAN comes back, CADENCE gets into it right away, explaining how much it hurts her that he sleeps around, doesn’t listen and hides things from her. Learning from his mistakes, Maddix is supportive, but unsure if he can agree. Cadence moves the ‘Okay List’ keeping the ‘No List’ and expecting him to follow. He agrees if she stops taking sedative. The couple make up and snuggle after Maddix has some erectile issues! Third Week In a really bad mood, CORBAN MADDIX takes his frustrations out on STEVE GRAZIER who has inadvertently triggered a violent reaction from the Captain after touching him. Words are exchanged before PAUL GRAZIER arrives and saves his husband before lecturing the Captain. Near the end of the week, the Fenrir has made its way into the Gamma Quadrant to check out a new fuel source. CORBAN is visited by CADENCE en route but a red alert gets MATTHEW HUNTER and DEKE FORSYTHE into action. They find an odd jellyfish like being in space that attacks the ship and causes all females to go unconscious. Fourth Week After all the females pass out on the Fenrir DEKE FORSYTHE goes to sickbay to check up on NARYANNA U’ZOTTI. She wakes up before some of the others and assigns him to help out with all the people. CADENCE MADDIX wakes up after collapsing and is tended to by NARYANNA. Surprisingly, Dr. U’Zotti finds out that Mrs. Maddix is pregnant and breaks the news that it isn’t her husbands! Perturbed by the new news, CADENCE seeks out SARRAK LONGSTEAD for some counselling advice. She confesses she is worried that Maddix will leave her, but the Terravulcan attempts to reassure her that the Captain will understand. CADENCE then goes to the suspected father of the child, DEKE and confesses to him what her condition it. Floored, Deke still offers to be part of the child’s life as neither wish for her to abort. Faced with the choice of telling NARYANNA the truth, DEKE makes it to his girlfriend’s quarters where he explains he cheated on her and Cadence’s baby is his. She is more than upset and attempts to break it off. DEKE is able to calm the situation with reason and NARYANNA folds to his assertive ways that things will work out. The next morning, NARYANNA goes to work and CADENCE comes in for morning sickness. The doctor refuses to treat her and the women get into a discussion over why the Terran doesn’t belong. Faced with this pregnancy, CADENCE has to tell CORBAN MADDIX about it and comes clean. He doesn’t take it well, hurting his hand and walking out with Willis with the plans of leaving the ship. Upset, CADENCE finds DEKE to get some comfort, but the Lt. Commander doesn’t want to see her and upset Nary more than he has too. Feeling utterly alone, Cadence returns to her quarters. En route to the shuttle bay, CORBAN runs into KESTRA STADI-BREWER who encourages him to come to her quarters so she can tend to his hand. The woman attempts to comfort him but is met with nothing but anger before the Captain leaves. Hebitian Plots First Week Both CYDJA BERN and AMITY LIU have been mistaken as an Oracle and goddess respectively. After being dressed and pampered, the two have the opportunity to bond and talk about the situation, and Cydja fills Amity in that the Hebitian king is eventually assassinated! Disturbed by this, AMITY is unable to sleep and runs into King Yintar. They speak once more on the Kingdom and the King shows a great passion for his people. Saddened, Amity offers herself to Yintar in hopes he will have some joy before he is killed. DAYIN LETHO return to his apartment for some things when he notes the archway in the living room. He too is sucked in and pulled into the Hebitian time frame. DAYIN is taken to a prison cell where he meets up with RAYLON EVEK who has already been there. Despite the situation the boys take to insulting each other over Cydja before some guards come in. Even through torturing they keep at it until Raylon escapes and clears the air with Dayin before they leave to find the girls. DAYIN finally finds CYDJA who is in her room with the Eunuch and chastity belt. Dayin fights with the guy and makes promises to later help her out with the metal undies! RAYLON is on his own mission, finding AMITY who is slightly more guarded. Getting to her, they escape after murdering the guards, though Amity is saddened to leave Yintar. Once everyone was out, RAYLON, DAYIN, AMITY and CYDJA all meet up at the cave for a final show dow. Cydja gets back into regular time, tossing a phaser into the arch which helps the other three escape! Mirror Universe Plots Fourth Week Sealing some deals, mERON BERN has it in mind to cheat mDURAS VENIK out of some money and sends in a pregnant mCYDJA DAMAR to distract him. Appalled that someone may be carrying his child, mDuras freaks out and tries to pay mCyd off to get rid of it. Instead the girl runs and is caught by mKOSHII DARIN who for a better price gets rid of it for the both of them. The next day, mCYDJA is back with mBERN who attempts to consol the girl that everything was for the best. Learning to suck up, she says all the right things in hopes he will treat her better in the future. mBERN then goes to find Legate mOZARA BRIK in order to seduce her once more. When he is able, he has some backdoor fun and gets off at the control he has over her ;) 14th Century Plots First Week VYLIN ANDICI, JEREMY BROOKE and TYREENA BROOKE prepare to leave for a picnic at the lake as a way for the couple to bond. Once there, Vylin shares her dreams with Jeremy who explains that the other man she sees is really a ‘dream demon’ who is working with the devil! ANDRUS ELBRUNNE is called in by a doctor at the hospital after discovering that Vylin’s condition is getting worse. To help her, Andrus agrees to use his telepathic abilities to get inside of her head and see what is going on. Continuing their day at the lake, VYLIN and JEREMEY try to get a bit more physical when interrupted by ANDRUS who is there to help. TYREENA is sent to get guards, while Andrus tries to speak reason to the others. Vylin seems to be cracking the most before she starts to find pieces of the demon stone. For each one she picks up, the more memories flood back. Finally Tyreena and Jeremy begin to get their memories back as well, causing some mayhem and confusion. Tyreena is there to provide the final piece and everything is set to normal! Other Plots Fourth Week On the Pandora, BASITAN WAY and WAQAR LEON are preparing to steal the Android B4. Waqar disguises himself as a Klingon and the mission is a success as the crew displaces blame. Romulan Plots Fourth Week En route to Romulus as a prisoner, KEHAL S’HARIEN manages to get the better of his captor Hexce. Turning the shuttle around, he comes face to face with a Romulan warbird, but is rescued just in time by THREE S’HARIEN as she captained the Dhivael. Flashbacks Second Week July 9th, 2380 En route to Cardassia, CORAT has a conversation with HAYDEN about being a family again. He defers blame to AMITY, who takes offense to that and then brings him into her bedroom to talk about it. Finally, she is about to be truly honest with him and admits her feelings. The pair then have sex and Amity admits she loves him! ;) #07 July, 2380 2380 #07 2380 #07